Wolverine
(Oct 1974) and first full appearence in (Nov 1974). Since then, Wolverine has been one of the most well-known and popular Marvel Comics characters rivalling Spider-Man and Hulk, throughout his entire publication history and even in other media. Wolverine also exists on Earth-616 mainstream universe as one of his other iterations: a time-displaced elder Wolverine. | Alternate1 = 12 | Alternate2 = 26; James Howlett (Earth-26) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate3 = 65; Wolverine (Earth-65) from Spider-Gwen Vol 2 20 002.png | Alternate4 = 98 | Alternate5 = 110; James Howlett (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate6 = 127 | Alternate7 = Logan;Wolverine (Earth-161) 0002.jpg | Alternate8 = 172 | Alternate9 = Patch; James Howlett (Earth-181) 006.jpg | Alternate10 = Weapon Omega; James Howlett (Earth-295) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 13 page 13.jpg | Alternate11 = King James; James Howlett (Earth-311) from 1602 Witch Hunter Angela Vol 1 1 004.jpg | Alternate12 = 538; James Howlett (Earth-538) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate13 = 617; James Howlett (Earth-617) 002.jpg | Alternate14 = 666; James Howlett (Earth-666) 0001.jpg | Alternate15 = 691 | Alternate16 = Punisher; James Howlett 01 (Earth-717).jpg | Alternate17 = 811; James Howlett (Earth-811) from Paradise X Vol 1 4 Cover.jpg | Alternate18 = 889; James Howlett (Earth-889) from Astonishing X-Men Ghost Boxes Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate19 = 900 | Alternate20 = 904; James Howlett (Earth-904).jpg | Alternate21 = 907 | Alternate22 = 913; James Howlett (Earth-913).jpg | Alternate23 = 928; James Howlett (Earth-928) 002.png | Alternate24 = 957; James Howlett (Earth-957).jpg | Alternate25 = 982 | Alternate26 = 983; James Howlett (Earth-983).jpg | Alternate27 = 987; James Howlett (Earth-987).jpg | Alternate28 = 1004; James Howlett (Earth-1004).jpg | Alternate29 = 1005 | Alternate30 = 1007; James Howlett (Earth-1007).jpg | Alternate31 = 1008 | Alternate32 = 1011; James Howlett (Earth-1011).jpg | Alternate33 = 1014; James Howlett (Earth-1014).jpg | Alternate34 = 1015; Wolverine_1015.png | Alternate35 = 1017; James Howlett (Earth-1017).jpg | Alternate36 = 1020 | Alternate37 = 1023; James Howlett (Earth-1023).jpg | Alternate38 = 1031; James Howlett (Earth-1031) (cut).jpg | Alternate39 = 1033 | Alternate40 = 1034 | Alternate41 = 1036; James Howlett (Earth-1036) (cut).jpg | Alternate42 = 1038 | Alternate43 = 1081 | Alternate44 = 1298; James Howlett (Earth-1298) from Mutant X Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate45 = 1610; James Howlett (Earth-1610) 016.jpg | Alternate46 = 1720 | Alternate47 = 1880; James Howlett (Earth-1880) from Exiles Vol 1 85 0001.jpg | Alternate48 = 2081 | Alternate49 = Cable | Alternate50 = 2108; James Howlett (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate51 = 2149 | Alternate52 = Professor W | Alternate53 = 2301; James Howlett (Earth-2301).jpg | Alternate54 = 2319; James Howlett (Earth-2319) from New Avengers Vol 3 14 001.jpg | Alternate55 = 2841; James Howlett (Earth-2841).jpg | Alternate56 = 2988 | Alternate57 = 3131 | Alternate58 = Wild Man; James Howlett (Earth-3470).jpg | Alternate59 = 3515 | Alternate60 = 4011 | Alternate61 = 4321; Wolverine (Earth-4321) 0001.jpg | Alternate62 = 4392; James Howlett (Earth-4392) from What If Vol 2 43 0001.jpg | Alternate63 = 5019; James Howlett (Earth-2530) 004.jpg | Alternate64 = 5113; Wolverine (Earth-5113) 0001.jpg | Alternate65 = 5211; James Howlett (Earth-5211) 0001.jpg | Alternate66 = Immortal One; James Howlett (Earth-5309).jpg | Alternate67 = 5560; James Howlett (Earth-5560).jpg | Alternate68 = 5631; James Howlett (Earth-5631) X-Men and Power Pack Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate69 = 5700 | Alternate70 = 6195 | Alternate71 = Logan | Alternate72 = 7044 | Alternate73 = 7085;James Howlett (Earth-7085) 0001.jpg | Alternate74 = 7153; James Howlett (Earth-7153) from X-Factor Vol 1 229 0001.jpg | Alternate75 = 7475; James Howlett (Earth-7475) 002.jpg | Alternate76 = 7642; James Howlett (Earth-7642) from WildC.A.T.s X-Men Vol 1 The Dark Age 001.jpg | Alternate77 = 7940; James Howlett (Earth-7940).jpg | Alternate78 = 8038; James Howlett (Earth-8038).jpg | Alternate79 = 8041; James Howlett (Earth-8041).jpg | Alternate80 = Claw-Monkey | Alternate81 = 8280; Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 160 page 11 James Howlett (Earth-8280).jpg | Alternate82 = 8351; James Howlett (Earth-8351).jpg | Alternate83 = 8441; James Howlett (Earth-8441).jpg | Alternate84 = 8545;James Howlett (Earth-8545) 0001.jpg | Alternate85 = 8649 | Alternate86 = 8720 | Alternate87 = 8910; James Howlett (Earth-8910) from Excalibur Vol 1 14 0001.jpg | Alternate88 = 9021; James Howlett (Earth-9021).jpg | Alternate89 = Slogan aka Wolveream, Woolvie and other alias; Slogan (Earth-9047) 1.jpg | Alternate90 = 9105; James Howlett (Earth-9105) 0001.jpg | Alternate91 = 9112 | Alternate92 = 9140; James Howlett (Earth-9140).jpg | Alternate93 = 9151 | Alternate94 = 9200; Incredible Hulk Future Imperfect Vol 1 1 page 38 James Howlett (Earth-9200).jpg | Alternate95 = 9230; James Howlett (Earth-9230).jpg | Alternate96 = 9250; James Howlett (Earth-9250) 001.png | Alternate97 = 9291; James Howlett (Earth-9291).png | Alternate98 = 9411; James Howlett (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 147.jpg | Alternate99 = 9510; James Howlett (Earth-9510).jpg | Alternate100 = 9590; James Howlett (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate101 = Canuck;James Howlett (Earth-9591) 0001.jpg | Alternate102 = Weapon X; James Howlett (Earth-9601).jpg | Alternate103 = 9684; James Howlett (Earth-9684).jpg | Alternate104 = Wolver-Wimp; James Howlett (Earth-9791).jpg | Alternate105 = 9793; Earthwolvtoothfriends1.jpg | Alternate106 = 9811; James Howlett (Earth-9811.jpg | Alternate107 = 9922; James Howlett (Earth-9922).jpg | Alternate108 = Weapon X | Alternate109 = 9939 | Alternate110 = 9997 | Alternate111 = 10011; Wolverine (Cancerverse) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate112 = 10021; James Howlett (Earth-10021).jpg | Alternate113 = 10041; James Howlett (Earth-10041) from Indomitable Iron Man Black & White Vol 1 1 001.png | Alternate114 = 10054; James_Howlett_(Earth-10054)_from_Nation_X_Vol_1_4_0001.jpg | Alternate115 = 10076; James Howlett (Earth-TRN350) 0001.jpg | Alternate116 = Death; James Howlett (Earth-10082) from Avengers Vol 4 3 0001.jpg | Alternate117 = 10170; James_Howlett_(Earth-10170)_from_Atlas_Vol_1_5_0001.jpg | Alternate118 = 10223; James Howlett (Earth-10223).jpg | Alternate119 = Claw; James Howlett (Earth-10245).jpg | Alternate120 = 10298; James Howlett (Earth-10298) from What If? Spider-Man House of M Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate121 = 10330 | Alternate122 = 10349; James_Howlett_(Earth-10349)_from_New_Mutants_Vol_3_9_0001.jpg | Alternate123 = 10511 | Alternate124 = 10710; James Howlett (Earth-10710) X-Men Blind Science Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate125 = Logan; Logan (Earth-10724).jpg | Alternate126 = 10995; James Howlett (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 8.jpg | Alternate127 = 11021; James Howlett TRN077 002.jpg | Alternate128 = 11045; James Howlett (Earth-TRN124) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 6 page 14.jpg | Alternate129 = 11069 | Alternate130 = 11080; James Howlett (Earth-11080) 003.jpg | Alternate131 = 11099; James Howlett (Earth-11099) 0001.jpg | Alternate132 = 11124; James Howlett (Earth-11124).jpg | Alternate133 = 11126; James Howlett (Earth-11126) from Journey into Mystery Vol 1 630 0001.jpg | Alternate134 = 11131; James Howlett (Earth-11131) from M.O.D.O.K. Assassin Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate135 = 11326; James Howlett (Earth-11326) from Age of X Alpha Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate136 = 11911; James Howlett (Earth-11911) 001.png | Alternate137 = 11947; James Howlett (Earth-11947).jpg | Alternate138 = 12011; James Howlett (Earth-TRN185) 0001.jpg | Alternate139 = 12025; Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 46 Textless.jpg | Alternate140 = 12101; James Howlett (Earth-12101) 001.jpg | Alternate141 = 12128; James Howlett (Earth-12128).jpg | Alternate142 = 12201; James Howlett (Earth-12201).jpg | Alternate143 = 12224; James Howlett (Earth-12224).jpg | Alternate144 = 12245; James Howlett (Earth-TRN192).jpg | Alternate145 = 12928; James Howlett (Earth-TRN213) 001.jpg | Alternate146 = 13017 | Alternate147 = 13044; James Howlett (Earth-13044) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 4 0001.png | Alternate148 = 13133; James Howlett (Earth-13133) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 14 0001.png | Alternate149 = 13159; James Howlett (Earth-13159) 001.jpg | Alternate150 = Deadlands/Residents#James Howlett (Earth-13264); James Howlett (Earth-BWDL) from Siege Vol 2 4 0001.jpg | Alternate151 = Professor James Howlett-Logan; James Howlett (Earth-13729) from Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 29 0001.png | Alternate152 = 14026; James Howlett (Earth-14026).jpg | Alternate153 = 14412; James Howlett (Earth-14412) from Thor Vol 5 1 0001.jpg | Alternate154 = 14850; James Howlett (Earth-14850) from What If Wolverine Enemy of the State Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate155 = 15104 | Alternate156 = Jim Logan; Jim_Logan_(Earth-15203)_from_Secret_Wars_Journal_Vol_1_3_0001.jpg | Alternate157 = 18119; James Howlett (Earth-18119) from Amazing Spider-Man Renew Your Vows Vol 2 7 001.jpg | Alternate158 = 18451; James Howlett (Earth-18451).jpg | Alternate159 = 20051; James Howlett (Earth-20051).jpg | Alternate160 = 20111; James Howlett (Earth-20111).jpg | Alternate161 = 21011; James Howlett (Earth-21011) from Shame Itself Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate162 = 21050 | Alternate163 = 21101; James Howlett (Earth-TRN189) 0001.jpg | Alternate164 = 21110 | Alternate165 = 21119; James Howlett (Earth-21119) from What If? Vol 1 200 0001.jpg | Alternate166 = 21422; James Howlett (Earth-21422).jpg | Alternate167 = 21993 | Alternate168 = 22142; James Howlett (Earth-22142).jpg | Alternate169 = 22214; James Howlett (Earth-22214).jpg | Alternate170 = 22626; James Howlett (Earth-20111).jpg | Alternate171 = 22795; James Howlett (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate172 = 24111; James Howlett (Earth-24111) 0001.jpg | Alternate173 = 24133; James Howlett (Earth-24133) 001.JPG | Alternate174 = 24201; James Howlett (Earth-24201) from X-Tinction Agenda Vol 1 3 001.png | Alternate175 = Clawed Monet; James Howlett (Earth-24221).jpg | Alternate176 = 25158; James Howlett (Earth-25158) from Years of Future Past Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate177 = 26111; James Howlett (Earth-26111) 001.jpg | Alternate178 = 26431; James Howlett (Earth-26431).jpg | Alternate179 = Hulk; James Howlett (Earth-28918).jpg | Alternate180 = 29007 | Alternate181 = 32000; James Howlett (Earth-32000).jpg | Alternate182 = 33900 | Alternate183 = 34922; James Howlett (Earth-34922) from What If Vol 2 34 0001.jpg | Alternate184 = 37072; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate185 = 39259 | Alternate186 = Weapon X (Logan); James Howlett (Earth-40081).jpg | Alternate187 = 41001; James Howlett (Earth-41001) 002.jpg | Alternate188 = 41222; James Howlett (Earth-41222).jpg | Alternate189 = 42221; James Howlett (Earth-42221) 003.png | Alternate190 = 42777 | Alternate191 = 43312; James Howlett (Earth-43312) from Venom Vol 2 13.3 001.jpg | Alternate192 = 48909; What If Vol 2 3 page 28 James Howlett (Earth-48909).jpg | Alternate193 = 50302; James Howlett (Earth-50302) 03.jpg | Alternate194 = 51212; James Howlett (Earth-TRN229) 01.jpg | Alternate195 = 51910; James_Howlett_(Earth-51910)_from_Secret_Wars_Journal_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg | Alternate196 = 57780; James Howlett (Earth-57780).jpg | Alternate197 = 58163; James Howlett (Earth-58163) 0001.jpg | Alternate198 = 61011; James Howlett (Earth-61011) from Spider-Man & Friends First Look and Find Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate199 = 61112; James Howlett (Earth-61112) from Age of Ultron Vol 1 9 0001.jpg | Alternate200 = 61422; James Howlett (Earth-61422) from Ultimate FF Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Alternate201 = James Howlett (Prime) (Earth-61610); James Howlett (Prime) (Earth-61610) from Ultimate End Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate202 = James Howlett (Ultimate) (Earth-61610); James Howlett (Ultimate) (Earth-61610) from Ultimate End Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate203 = 62412; James Howlett (Earth-62412) 0001.png | Alternate204 = 64894; James Howlett (Earth-64894).jpg | Alternate205 = 66209; James Howlett (Earth-66209) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate206 = 68326; James Howlett (Earth-TRN417) Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate207 = 70105 | Alternate208 = 70134; James Howlett (Earth-70134).jpg | Alternate209 = 71016; James Howlett (Earth-71016).jpg | Alternate210 = 71121; James Howlett (Earth-71121).jpg | Alternate211 = 71202; James Howlett (Earth-71202) from New Avengers Vol 3 24 0001.png | Alternate212 = 71612; James_Howlett_(Earth-71612)_from_Secret_Wars_Battleworld_Vol_1_3_0001.jpg | Alternate213 = 71912; James Howlett (Earth-71912) from Giant-Size Little Marvel AVX Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate214 = 77013; James Howlett (Earth-77013) Spider-Man Newspaper Strips.jpg | Alternate215 = 77995 | Alternate216 = Master Mold; Ultimate Fantastic Four X-Men Annual Vol 1 1Page 27 James Howlett (Earth-81122).jpg | Alternate217 = 81156 | Alternate218 = 81211; James Howlett (Earth-81211).jpg | Alternate219 = 81727 | Alternate220 = 89112 | Alternate221 = 89121; James Howlett (Earth-89121) 004.jpg | Alternate222 = 89721; James Howlett (Earth-89721).jpg | Alternate223 = 90110; James Howlett (Earth-90110).jpg | Alternate224 = 90211; James Howlett (Earth-90211).jpg | Alternate225 = Jim Logan; Wolverine Noir Vol 1 3 Solicit.jpg | Alternate226 = 90227 | Alternate227 = 90251; James Howlett (Earth-90251).jpg | Alternate228 = 90266; James Howlett (Earth-90266).jpg | Alternate229 = 90411; James Howlett (Earth-3873) & Emma Frost (Earth-3873).jpg | Alternate230 = 90631; James Howlett (Earth-TRN036) 002.jpg | Alternate231 = 90816; Logan (Earth-90816).jpg | Alternate232 = 91126 | Alternate233 = 91172 | Alternate234 = 91240; James_Howlett_(Earth-91240)_from_Secret_Wars_Battleworld_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg | Alternate235 = 92272 | Alternate236 = 92300; Wolverineldhangnail1.jpg | Alternate237 = 92800; James Howlett (Earth-92800).jpg | Alternate238 = 93074; (Earth-93074).jpg | Alternate239 = 93165; James Howlett (Earth-93165).jpg | Alternate240 = 93600 | Alternate241 = 94042; James Howlett (Earth-94042).jpg | Alternate242 = 94831;James Howlett (Earth-94831) 001.jpg | Alternate243 = Claw-Monkey | Alternate244 = Weapon X; James Howlett (Earth-95120).jpg | Alternate245 = 95126; James Howlett (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate246 = 95169; James Howlett (Earth-95169).jpg | Alternate247 = 96099; James Howlett (Earth-96099) and James Howlett (Earth-616) from Timestorm 2009-2099 X-Men Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate248 = 97161; James Howlett (Earth-97161) from Avengers vs. Pet Avengers Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Alternate249 = 97193 | Alternate250 = 97799 | Alternate251 = 98091; James Howlett (Earth-98091).jpg | Alternate252 = 98105; James Howlett (Earth-98105) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 439.jpg | Alternate253 = 98120; James Howlett (Earth-98120) 003.png | Alternate254 = 98193; James Howlett (Earth-98193) 003.jpg | Alternate255 = 98570 | Movies1 = 10005; James Howlett (Earth-10005) from X-Men Days of Future Past 001.jpg | Movies2 = 17315; James Howlett (Earth-17315) from Logan (film) 003.jpg | Movies3 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN414); James Howlett (Earth-TRN414) from X Men Apocalypse 002 (cut).png | Movies4 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN608); James Howlett (Earth-TRN608) from X-Men Darktide 0001.jpg | Television1 = 8096; James Howlett (Earth-8096) 00.png | Television2 = 8107 | Television3 = Logan ;Logan (Earth-11052) 005.png | Television4 = 12041; James Howlett (Earth-12041) 008.png | Television5 = 14042; James Howlett (Earth-14042) from Marvel Disk Wars The Avengers Season 1 17 001.png | Television6 = Logan; Wolverine (Logan) (Earth-31393) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 11 0001.png | Television7 = 80920; Wolverine (future Logan).jpg | Television8 = 91119; James Howlett (Earth-91119) 02.jpg | Television9 = Logan | Television10 = Logan; Logan (Earth-95099) 020.png | Television11 = 101001 | Television12 = Logan | Television13 = Logan | Television14 = Logan; Wolverine (Logan) (Earth-534834) from Fantastic Four (1994 animated series) Season 2 9 0001.png | Television15 = 652975; James Howlett (Earth-8919) 001.jpg | Television16 = Logan; Wolverine (Logan) (Earth-961116) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 10 0002.jpg | Television17 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN391); James Howlett (Earth-TRN391) from Black Panther (Motion Comic) Season 1 2 0001.jpg | Television18 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN416); James Howlett (Earth-TRN416) Marvel Super Heroes What The--! Season 1 2.jpg | Video Games1 = 6109; James Howlett (Earth-6109) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 003.jpg | Video Games2 = 7964; James Howlett (Earth-7964) from X-Men Legends II Rise of Apocalypse 0001.jpg | Video Games3 = 12131; James Howlett (Earth-12131) 001.png | Video Games4 = 13122; James Howlett (Earth-13122).png | Video Games5 = 13625; James Howlett (Earth-13625) from Deadpool (video game) 001.jpg | Video Games6 = 30847; James Howlett (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds 0001.jpg | Video Games7 = 50701 | Video Games8 = 60241; James Howlett (Earth-60241) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance.jpg | Video Games9 = 61024; James Howlett (Earth-61024) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance.jpg | Video Games10 = 90613; James Howlett (Earth-TRN002).jpg | Video Games11 = 205117; James Howlett (Earth-205117).jpg | Video Games12 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN005); James Howlett (Earth-TRN005) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Video Game) 0001.jpg | Video Games13 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN006); James Howlett (Earth-TRN006) 001.png | Video Games14 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN007); James Howlett (X2 Wolverine Revenge).jpg | Video Games15 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN009); James Howlett (Earth-TRN009).JPG | Video Games16 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN012); James Howlett (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | Video Games17 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN018); Wolverine.gif | Video Games18 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN022); James Howlett (Earth-TRN006) 001.png | Video Games19 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN064); James Howlett (Earth-TRN064) 0001.jpg | Video Games20 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN169); Wolverine (Mutant Academy 2).jpg | Video Games21 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN258); James Howlett (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 002.png | Video Games22 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN335); James Howlett (Earth-TRN335) from Marvel Super Heroes 3D Grandmaster’s Challenge 0001.jpg | Video Games23 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN517); James Howlett (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 002.jpg | Video Games24 = James Howlett (Future) (Earth-TRN517); James Howlett (Future) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 003.jpg | Teams1 = "Wolverines"; Wolverines Vol 1 1 Howard Variant Textless.jpg | Teams2 = Wolverine; Wolverine from 5 Ronin 3.png | Teams3 = Wolverine Squad; Wolverine Squad (Multiverse) from Exiles Vol 1 85 0001.jpg | Others1 = Akihiro; Akihiro (Earth-616) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 10 cover.jpg | Others2 = Albert; Albert (Earth-616) from All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Others3 = Jimmy Hudson; Jimmy Hudson (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics X-Men Vol 1 25.jpg | Others4 = Laura Kinney; X-Men Red Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg | Others5 = Peter Parker; Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Vol 1 14 001.jpg | Others6 = Wolverine; James Howlett (Clone) (Earth-TRN237).jpg | Others7 = Wolverine; Secret Invasion Vol 1 1 page 38 James Howlett (Retro, Skrull) (Earth-616).jpg | Others8 = Gwen Stacy / "Laura Kinney"; Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-65) from All-New Wolverine Annual Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Others9 = Holocaust's minion | Others10 = Infinity War Doppelganger | Others11 = M-Branch member | Others12 = Hatchitech's X-Man; Wolverine (Hatchitech) (Earth-616) from Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 55 001.jpg | Others13 = Hellverine; Hellverine.jpg | Others14 = Park; Park (Earth-616) 0002.png | Others15 = Tomi Shishido;Tomi Shishido (Earth-616) New Avengers Vol 2 18.png | Others16 = Wade Wilson; Wade Wilson (Earth-616) as Wolverine from Wolverines Vol 1 13.jpg | Others17 = Rancor; Rancor 02.JPG | Others18 = Wolverine | Others19 = Jubilation Lee; Jubilation Lee (Earth-13729) 004.png | Others20 = Sentinel; Ultimate X-Men Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1 Page 27 Wolverine (Sentinel) (Earth-81122) th.jpg‎ | Others21 = Poppupian; James Howlett (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others22 = Wolverine | Others23 = Edwin Jones; Edwin Jones (Counter-Earth) (Earth-TRN583) from Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 2 5 001.png | Related1 = Patch; Wolverine Vol 2 31 page - James Howlett (Earth-616).jpg | Related2 = Raze Darkholme; Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 13 Textless.jpg | Related3 = Shadowcat; Katherine Pryde (Earth-295).jpg | Related4 = Weapon X; Weapon X 005.jpg | Related5 = Wolverina; Wolverina (Earth-What The--?!).jpg | Related6 = Wolvie; James Howlett (Mojoverse).jpg | Related7 = Brother Mutant | Related8 = X-23; Kirika Yashida (Earth-295) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 12 page 12.jpg | Related9 = Avery Connor; Avery Connor (Earth-616) from Elektra and Wolverine The Redeemer Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related10 = Diamond Patch; Diamond Patch (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Infinity Wars Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Related11 = H-Beta; Robert Andrews (Earth-616) from Weapon X Vol 3 6 001.jpg | Related12 = Hawkeye (Onslaught Reborn); James Howlett (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616).jpg | Related13 = Kouen; Kouen (Earth-13119) from Savage Wolverine Vol 1 11 0001.jpg | Related14 = Nightowl; Nighthowl (Eurth) (Earth-616) from Avataars Covenant of the Shield Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Related15 = Shogun; Shogun (Earth-616) from Wolverine Vol 3 60 0001.jpg | Related16 = Weapon H; Weapon H Vol 1 1 Skan Variant Textless.jpg | Related17 = Weapon X (Heroes Reborn) | Related18 = Sabreclaw; Hudson Logan (Earth-982) from Avengers Next Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related19 = Wild Thing; Rina Logan (Earth-982).jpg | Related20 = Wolverinepool; Wade Wilson (Earth-1946) from Deadpool Kills Deadpool Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Related21 = Mean; Mean (Earth-5311) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 153 0001.jpg | Related22 = Wolverham; Ultimate Civil War Spider-Ham Vol 1 1 Wolverham (Earth-8311).jpg | Related23 = Wolverine-Bug; Wolverinebug from Porker 2.jpg | Related24 = Dark Claw; Logan Wayne (Earth-9602) from Legends of the Dark Claw Vol 1 1 (Cover).jpg | Related25 = Torrent; Torrent.jpg | Related26 = Sideburn; Sideburn (Earth-10711) in Galacta Daughter of Galactus Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related27 = Rumbo; Rumbo (Earth-12927) from Power Pachyderms Vol 1 1 0001.png | Related28 = Obnoxio-Wolverine; Obnoxio the Clown (Earth-28857) from What If Vol 1 34 0001.jpg }}